idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Raid
Guild Raids are a function found in Guilds. Guild Raids are akin to Marauders, in that the enemy Heroes have an extremely large HP pool, and normal attack (that would be expected of the level). All Guild members in the same Guild are able to battle them and gain rewards from each battle, and when the Heroes are defeated, gain rewards based on their ranking of damage dealt. When the Heroes are defeated, the next group will be unlocked, with a higher difficulty, Battle Power, and HP, but also grant higher rewards from participating in the raid, and from finishing the raid. The player who defeats them is also given a kill reward, in addition to the ranking rewards. Guild Raid list Raid No. 1 - Level 40 - 320K Battle Power * Ice Troll * ? * ? 5000 gold and 10 guild coins per battle Raid No. 2 - Level 60 - 1000K Battle Power * Fegan * ? * ? 6000 Gold and 12 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 3 - Level 70 - 3000K Battle Power * Bone General * Kargath * Headstriker 7000 Gold and 14 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 4 - Level 80 - 10000K Battle Power * Nightmare Knight * LM-02 * Destroyer 8000 Gold and 16 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 5 - Level 90 - 20M Battle Power * Gusta * Flaming Lips * Logan 9000 Gold and 18 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 6 - Level 100 - 40M Battle Power * Honor Guard * Gbagbo * Wind Walker 10K Gold and 20 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 7 - Level 100 - 50M Battle Power * Lutz * Baade 11K Gold and 22 Guild Coins per battle. Kill Reward: 200 Guild Coins, 40K Gold. Raid No. 8 - Level 110 - 70M Battle Power * OD-01 12K Gold and 24 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 9 - Level ? - ? Battle Power * Lemegeton * Starlight * Bleecker Raid No. 10 - Level ? - 100M Battle Power * Miki * Karim 14K Gold and 28 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 11 - Level 120 - 130M Battle Power * Queen 15K Gold and 30 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 12 - Level 130 - 160M Battle Power * Dark Arthindol 16K Gold and 32 Guild Coins per battle Raid No. 13 - Level ? - 130M Battle Power * Malassa * ? * ? Raid No. 14 - Level ? - ? Battle Power * Dragon Slayer * ? * ? Raid No. 15 - Level ? - ? Battle Power * Margaret * ? * ? Raid No. 16 - Level ? - ? Battle Power * Field * ? * ? Raid No. 17 - Level ? - ? Battle Power * Kharma * ? * ? Raid No. 18 - Level ? - 340M Battle Power * Demon Hunter * ? * ? 34K Gold and 34 Guild Coins per battle. Raid No. 19 - Level 160 - 370M Battle Power * Faceless * Mirage * Lutz 34K Gold and 34 Guild Coins per battle Raid No. 20 - Level 160 - 400M Battle Power * Honor Guard * Bleecker 34K Gold and 34 Guild Coins per battle__FORCETOC__ Category:Guild